


The mouth piece

by Blackmoore



Series: The Vanishing Children Case [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoore/pseuds/Blackmoore
Summary: Mycroft Holmes Panicking while sherlock and Co are in America right now and Jim plans some dirty trick's
Relationships: Jim Moriarty & Spencer Reid, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: The Vanishing Children Case [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748782
Kudos: 8





	The mouth piece

Mycroft Holmes is sitting trying not to have a panic attack he can't protect his brothers from The UK but he calms down once Anthea told him they have MI6 agents in America

Mycroft smiled slightly calmer then ever but he still wants to panic but he has that controlled for now

Sherlock is in America, Los Angeles looking at the crime scene's himself he knows the BAU team is here he wonders if he should be seen with them 

Sherlock smiles "Let's leave the crime scene as it is, John." John looked at sherlock surprised "the behavioral analysis unit, will be here, now."

Lauren Evans got out of the car with Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid

Spencer looks at sherlock "Ah Hello, sherlock." Sherlock looks at Spencer "Spencer, hello." Spencer nods John spoke "You know each other?"

Spencer nodded "Yes, college." John smirkes "That would be interesting to hear." Sherlock shakes his head "Not a good idea, John."

Derek spoke up "Who is he, Spencer?" Spencer looks at Derek "This is Derek Morgan and that is sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock looks at Derek "Hello Derek." Derek lifts an eyebrow at him "Who is he pretty boy?" 

Spencer chuckles "He's rather famous in England as a consultant detective, Derek." Sherlock nods and smiles slightly "Yes I made the job."

John rolls his eyes at Sherlock "Don't be arrogant, sherlock." Sherlock looks at John with annoyance "Come on, John." Sherlock looks at Spencer "I wonder who contacted you?"

Spencer shrugs "I don't know who contacted me, Sherlock let's figure out, this crime." Spencer lied but sherlock can't tell if Spencer did lie or didn't but he knew who sent it to him

Lauren crossed his arms as she looks at the screen but let's the FBI team take over the scene

Spencer looks at the scene as Lauren got a phone call from the police station "What happened?" They couldn't hear the other side only Lauren's side "You mean a body was sent to the police station with a note, what type of note?"

Sherlock looks interested in the phone conversation as he looks around

(Kid drag's his feet, screaming and fighting)

Sherlock looks away controlling his excitement and his facial expressions in front of the FBI, John watched Sherlock as he looks "Well let's go, see what this note says."

Lauren nods "Let's, shall we?" She looked at both FBI agents

Derek nods "Yes, did you find anything out, sherlock?" Sherlock nods and smiles slightly "Yes, one of the kids was dragged, and the kid was trying to stop them, from taking him."

Derek looks at Spencer, as Spencer smiles slightly all five get into the car and leave back to the police station 

Sherlock looks at the note but lifts an eyebrow at the way it was written

Dear FBI behavioral analysis unit, police consultants   
and police officers of Los Angeles  
Oh, that guard touched a child, after all I'm not a   
monster like most people would make you believe,   
removing the children from certain living condition   
is betterr then leaving them with abusive family   
or people that don't understand them  
PS, Enjoy figuring it out, sherlie.

Sherlock lifts an eyebrow at the last bit and looks around the room as he looks at Spencer with a lifted eyebrow as he know's it's also directed to Spencer in a way he goes to the morgue and looks at the body "It's torture, they tortured him and then gutted and killed him."

Spencer was sent another text with a lifted eyebrow he read it

Good boy for telling, sherlock, to come, good boy

Spencer sighs as he finally sent a text back to Jim to the unknown phone number he called because he doesn't want to be arrested for knowing a criminal

Why are you taking care of the children, why do you care what happen to children

Jim lifts an eyebrow surprised at the text he received from Spencer and not surprised by it but wonders if he should text anything back but did

Because you don't need to know that, yet.


End file.
